Doubts and Discretion
by DistantDreamer89
Summary: My attempt to bring Harry and Draco together for a romance set during Hogwarts. I adore reading Drarry and felt compelled to write a story of my own. Rated M for adult themes, language. boyxboy


Doubts and Discretion

Harry lay in his four poster bed listening to the sound of Ron's snores coming from his right. He checked his watch once again, and seeing it was 10 past midnight, he got out of bed trying not to make any noise and reached under his pillow to retrieve his invisibility cloak that he had hid there earlier. A quick pause assured him that Ron was still asleep, and he could hear the soft, even breathing of the other Gryffindor's in his dorm to know they were asleep he made his way over to the dormitory door opened it as quietly as possible and slipped through before putting on his cloak and making his way through the common room and out the portrait hole.

He walked quickly, butterflies of anticipation in his stomach; unable to control the smile that played about his lips as he made his way to the seventh floor to where the Room of requirement could be found. Upon reaching the blank stretch of wall he proceeded to pace up and down outside it 3 times, feeling a sense of relief when the door appeared and he was able enter.

Once inside he took a look around. The room was about the size of his common room, largely dominated by an antique four posted bed positioned against one of the walls. A roaring fire was lit in the grate, before which a fluffy looking rug was laid. There were several sets of shelves and a chest of drawers lining the walls, holding various volumes of literature. Harry was just opening the top drawer when he heard the handle on the door turn and he spun around, his stomach clenched with expectation.

"You're late Malfoy" he said looking into the soft grey eyes which were now level with his. A brow arched elegantly at his words and Harry couldn't help but grin. Draco Malfoy was standing within an inch of him, his eyes full of lust, and his face showing a softer side that rarely ever got an outing. "No Potter, your watch must be faulty let me see" and with that Malfoy ran his hand along Harry's arm before taking it gently and bringing his arm up to eye level pretending to be scrutinising Harry's watch, he placed feather light kissed along Harry's wrist and palm. He stared into Harry's eye as he did so and Harry bit his lip as he yearned for the blond in front of him "Draco" He Murmured as he took the Slytherin into his arms and kissed him, letting all the lust and desire he felt for the boy conduct his actions. Their lips moulded against each other's and tongues danced between lips. Between frantic kisses Harry pulled him over to the bed allowing Malfoy to push him down onto it before Malfoy climbed on top of him.

Harry's head was spinning at the pleasure he felt as Draco's weight bore down onto him and Draco's tongue filled his mouth. He moaned as Draco ground their hips together forcing their erections to rub against each other, his hands caressed down Draco's back and he felt the taught muscles beneath tighten as he ground into Harry again. Desperate to feel his flesh against Draco's he began hurriedly to undo Draco's shirt whilst Draco focused on Harry's trousers. Harry took in the white skin and contours of Draco's smooth skin blushing as the blonde smirked at him. Draco began kissing again and soon they were making love; not worrying about containing their moaning and shouts of pleasure as no one could hear them here regardless.

The two boys lay entwined; Draco on his back and Harry half sprawled over him a sheet covering their modesty. The fire crackled low in the grate, having almost burnt out. "Mm I wonder what the time is" Draco enquired, Harry thought of looking but couldn't honestly be bothered to move he was so at peace in this moment. "Don't know" he mumbled lazily and stroked his hand down Draco's side. Draco hummed appreciatively before saying "Harry you're wearing a watch" Harry rolled his eyes and offered his arm up to Draco for him to read the time. "It's 2.30 in the morning, we should be getting back to our dorms", Harry frowned at this "please Draco a few more minutes I'm so comfy" and to emphasise his point snuggled closer to Draco and buried his face into Draco's neck. Harry felt his chest rumble as he gave a slight chuckle and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

Hours later Harry awoke with a start and looked at Draco to see his face relaxed in sleep his mouth slightly open and his eyelids twitching as he slept. Harry glanced at his watch to see what time it was "Fuck" he thought. It was 7 in the morning. "Draco" he whispered and shook the sleeping boy gently. The boy groaned and rolled over.

He never was a morning person Harry thought ruefully. "Malfoy" he said a little louder and shoved him and pretence of a subtle wake up forgotten. Draco woke up and turned on Harry who was looking back an innocent look on his face, he saw Draco open his mouth and quickly interjected "Have you seen the time"? Before letting a smug look occupy on his face. He watched as the blonde grabbed his arm and upon seeing the time on his watch face, his expression turn from annoyed to disbelief, before he threw himself back down on the bed and slung his arm over his face groaning.

Harry looked at him just as Draco said "Harry it's Saturday, Merlin's beard do you really think anyone will be awake this time on a Saturday?" Harry frowned, yes true it was Saturday, he thought, but they usually made a point of returning to their own dorms long before morning. "Draco don't be stupid, plenty of people are up and about at this time, shouldn't we get going before we're missed"? Harry mused not for the first time that it would be so much better if they could make their relationship public and do away with all the sneaking around. But, he thought bitterly, as if anyone would ever accept not only that he was gay, but dating the blonde Slytherin; with whom he had always argued so ferociously with.

"Don't you think we should get back"? Harry asked, not wanting to offend Draco but he didn't want more awkward questions from his friends, Ron especially was already very suspicious of Harry. Draco sighed "Alright come one then, though I know for a fact no-one in my dorm will be up before midday at the weekend". Rolling his eyes and making sure Harry knew exactly how put upon he felt, Draco got out of bed and started his morning ritual.

Harry was standing by the door waiting for Draco to finish dressing, when he was finally done he walked over to Harry, who was glad to see a smile playing about his lips and a glint in his eye, "I'll see you later then"? Harry asked tentatively

"Course you will Harry, I'll owl you a time though as Blaise had mentioned playing Quidditch today" Draco replied before taking another step towards Harry and kissing him. The blonde boy pulled back "I love you, Draco" Harry said smiling as he gave him one last hug before they had to leave. "As I love you" Draco replied before they parted and went their separate ways for now.

As Harry walked the corridor back up to his common room he found himself humming and had to shake his head at himself. He was behaving like a lovesick idiot. Not that he could help himself. Draco occupied his every thought and the few hours they managed to steal together were bliss. Harry looked up and realised he was at the portrait hole already. He gave the password and went through hoping to find the common room empty. Looking round he breathed a sigh of relief, no one was here! He might just get away with it.

He climbed the stairs up to his dormitory and as carefully as he could eased the door open, walking in he noticed the curtains closed on all the beds. Everyone must still be asleep he thought happily and made his way over to his bed, he pulled open the hangings and after taking off his school robes, under which he'd worn his night clothes, he climbed into bed. He was just breathing a sigh of relief when Ron's voice shattered the peace. "Where the rudy hell have you been"? Harry jumped with a small yelp and whipped his head about so fast he felt it crick. He stared into Ron's indignant face, his mouth opened and closed whilst his mind raced, he could feel his cheeks burning and hoped he didn't look too guilty. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I went and sat in the common room for a while" He tried to paste a convincing smile on his face. However, from the way Ron's eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his hair, Harry knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"So how come you've been gone since 4 in the morning? And don't say you weren't because I had to get a glass of water in the night and saw your bed was empty!" Ron had turned red by the end of his speech and Harry looked down, He hated lying to his best friend. "Okay fine. I wasn't just in the common room. I was….I was seeing someone"

Ron's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he stared at Harry "What, you mean….you were with a girl?" As Harry looked away seemingly very uncomfortable and went beetroot red, which Ron took as confirmation and burst out laughing. "Well good for you mate, though I dunno why you couldn't have told me that! Come on who's the lucky girl then? Is it Cho?" he said grinning. Harry looked back smiling himself "That I can't say, at least not for now. We're both happy and the privacy is working well for us" Shrugging Ron accepted this coy answer but didn't stop asking Harry, hoping he would spill anyway, all the way down to breakfast.

By the time they entered the great hall it was 8.30 and there were a few faces seated around the great hall on the four house tables. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table but noticed Malfoy wasn't there, probably gone back to bed he thought, and had to hide his smile as he remembered their night together. Ron looked at him curiously seeing his smile but couldn't probe him any further for they had just been joined by Seamus and Neville who were discussing the latest Quidditch results and keen to have both Harry's and Ron's views on the match. Hermione and Ginny joined them not soon after Ginny quickly joining in discussing the match whilst Hermione perused the daily prophet whilst they are their breakfast.

When they were done Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way out onto the grounds and headed for their usual spot by the lake; beneath the boughs of a large tree close to the lakes edge. As soon as they had sat down Ron began to badger Harry again, much to Harry's exasperation. "C'mon Harry, at least tell me this: Was it the first time you've spent the night away" Then laughed at the expression on Harry's face that couldn't believe Ron was asking him these things.

"Harry you spent the night with this girl?" Hermione interjected in a shocked tone. "Ah, well, yeah technically I did, we both fell asleep." Harry replied blushing furiously. "Guys give me a break, I'll tell you more details when I'm ready" Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged. Hermione however, looked thoughtful which Harry thought was an ominous sign.

Looking away hoping she wouldn't say anything Harry noticed someone flying on the Quidditch pitch. Continuing to stare at the distant figures he could just distinguish the green of the Slytherin robes, focusing his eyes a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he spotted Draco. The blond had swung his broom about the keeper hoops and flew to the opposite end of the pitch. Harry couldn't help but feel envious he couldn't be flying alongside. Whilst stuck staring Hermione had looked over at Ron and raised her eyebrows as if saying "how did Harry manage to keep this a secret from us" Ron merely shrugged clearly losing his enthusiasm for the subject. Hermione lapsed into thoughtful silence again before taking out her ancient runes textbook and studying.

"Oi Harry, what you looking at"? Harry started guiltily and laughed "nothing sorry, just spaced out, hey what time is it?" However, before Ron could answer one of the school owls fluttered down in front of Harry a parchment roll on its leg.

Hermione looked up from her studies, as Harry took the parchment from the owl and opened it, trying his hardest not to let the others see. "Well what's it say, who's it from"? Ron asked impatiently trying to crane his neck over Harry's shoulder. "Oh it's nothing just an overdue library book, I best go sort it out, I'll see you two at lunch" and with that Harry jumped up and walked as quickly as he could back up to the school grounds.

"HA, overdue library book merlin's pants, when was the last time he got a book out? That was from his mysterious girlfriend I bet!" Ron said as they watched Harry depart. "I think you're right Ron but it's none of our business." Hermione said returning to her book whilst pretending not to notice Ron gaping at her "none of our business? Don't be daft he's our best mate we need to look out for him. We should follow him to make sure he's ok"

"Ron!" Hermione looked appalled "We couldn't do that, everyone's entitled to their secrets. Harry will tell us when he's ready." "But Hermione, she may be a real…." "Don't you finish that sentence Ronald Weasley" Hermione interrupted looking angry and picked up her books. "Come on it's probably lunch by now" and she got up walked back to the castle Ron hurrying to catch up a sheepish look on his face.

Harry wandered to the library to uphold his cover but he really didn't think it was necessary seeing as they wouldn't follow him. Well he had no doubt that Ron would but he was sure Hermione would forbid him from doing so. But anyway, Harry looked down at the note clasped in his hand and re read it as he took a seat at a table in the deserted library. _Harry, Same place and time tonight, yours DM. _Folding the parchment up, Harry smiled to himself as he slid it into the pocket of his robes and made his way back to the great hall where lunch had begun.

Later that evening Harry lay in Draco's arms both sated from their activities. "I think Hermione is getting suspicious" Draco snorted. "Surely you're not saying she suspects us?" Harry looked up at the blonde's face and the quizzical eyebrow he so frequently raised.

Harry frowned "I don't know, but you don't know Hermione like I do Draco, she can be very perceptive"

"Irrelevant. No one could possibly know and certainly no one would begin to suspect the boy who lived had shacked up with his mortal enemy" Draco replied shrugging off Harry's concerns. Sighing at the Malfoy pride that coloured Draco's tone Harry said no more on the subject and quickly found his mouth employed with more enjoyable activities as Draco's arms snaked around his body and pulled him close.

The next morning at breakfast Harry could barely stifle his yawns. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. "What Hermione, I'm just tired stop looking at me like that." Harry snapped after the fourth consecutive glare. Hermione huffed "Well maybe if you didn't stay out late you wouldn't be"

Harry turned to Ron who was studiously staring at the plate before him. "You told her?" Ron snickered as he turned to Harry's indignant face. "Aw come on mate you know Hermione she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Harry sighed and shaking his head looked away from both of them trying not to look too petulant.

"I'm sorry Harry, you know I worry that's all. But this is your education and it's more important than some late night fling" Hermione said flinching as Harry turned his face to her a glare on his face and spoke and a harsh clipped tone. "This is no fling, don't call it that. So I'm a bit tired big deal, stop having a go at me" And with that he got up from the table and left the hall leaving Hermione looking upset, Ron gaping looking after him both stunned at his outburst.

From the Slytherin table Malfoy had surreptitiously been watching the raven haired boy could see his cheeks flush with emotion before he had stormed out. Unable to stop the smirk on his face and Granger and the Weasels confused expressions. But he couldn't help himself from worrying what had upset Harry. Feeling frustrated that he was unable to go after him, this secrecy thing was becoming quite bothersome. Draco turned his attention back to Pansy who was anxious on Draco's opinion of her new robes. Rolling his eyes he did his best to put Harry from his mind… For now.

Harry remained silent the rest of the day. He knew he was being childish but didn't care. He wanted to be comforted by his boyfriend. But oh, wait, their relationship was secret and no one knew. Whilst his friends had accepted his sexuality he didn't think this acceptance would somehow extend to his choice of partner. This did nothing to improve Harry's mood and he was quite ready for the day to be over. During the evening feast Harry's eye sought out and Draco's sending a silent message to him Harry stood and left the great hall not listening to his friend's calls. Walking through the corridor Harry smiled when he heard steps hurrying behind him and once he'd turned the corner he felt arms slide around him and lips connect to his neck as he was pulled into an empty class room. "Draco" he breathed surrendering himself into the strong arms encircling him.

Draco turned him around "Care to tell me what's wrong? You've had a face like thunder all day", concern colouring his expression. Harry sighed, "I just… well, don't you ever think…all this sneaking about, wouldn't it be nice if we could be open?"

Draco said nothing keeping his eyes averted, the silence became oppressive and Harry felt his heart sinking and tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes. "Never mind he mumbled" and made to leave. Before he could get far Draco grabbed his arm "Harry stay. Your question took me by surprise I don't know what you want me to say." Harry turned to look at him trying not to let his face betray the hurt he felt. "I want you to tell me how you feel! Either you're serious about us and want to be with me, or this was just a bit of fun for you. So what's it to be?"

Draco threw his hands up "They're my only options? We both agreed that not a lot of people would understand our relationship hence discretion would be paramount, and how dare you doubt my seriousness to our relationship" Draco's eyes flashed as his voice starting dangerously low had raised several decibels. He stalked up to Harry grabbing him roughly and pressing their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance and hands clawing to find bare flesh.

Hermione was walking quickly down the corridor turning every few steps to lok impatiently at Ron, "hurry up Ron, Harry looked really upset we need to find him" Ron groaned but quickened his face "Come on Hermione , I've just eaten, he can't have gone that far" Hermione ignored him but continued her pursuit, "I'm sure he came this way" she mumbled to herself waiting for Ron to catch up, when he did he clutched his stomach and leant against the wall turning a pained expression to Hermione "Got a stitch, hope you're happy". She rolled her eyes and proceeded around the corner when a raised voice reached their ears.

Hermione turned to look at Ron who's eyes were wide and they hurried forward to the abandoned classroom. "Is that Malfoy?" Ron's voice indignant as he went to open the handle but Hermione swatted his hand away "Sshh listen we don't know if it's Harry in there yet" The voice had stopped and now they all they could hear was a lot of scuffling and groaning. "Ohh sounds like their fighting" Hermione said her expression worried, this time when Ron made to open the door she didn't prevent him and when the door had swung open they were both faced with a sight that stunned them speechless.

Harry allowed himself to be steered backward until he met with an old desk, Draco helped him on it and wrapped Harry's legs around himself whilst Harry's hands made short work of the buttons on the blonds shirt, robes lying discarded on the floor. Draco groaned as Harry freed his torso and placed feather light kisses on his chest occasionally biting the soft flesh. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair knowing it wouldn't matter if he messed it up as it always looked scruffy whilst his lips started their assault on the raven haired boys' neck. "Mm Draco" Harry moaned relishing the blond boys touch as hands began unbuckling his belt. "What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Harry's eyes flashed open and his head whipped around to see his two best friends staring at him one face shocked the other angry. Draco had jumped and pulled away from Harry and was now looking away from them all. "Well?" Ron continued to stare belligerently at them, Harry's mouth opened and closed several times whilst his brain frantically tried to come up with an answer that wasn't "kissing my boyfriend".

Luckily he was saved by Draco who moved forward his arms stretched wide peaceably. When two pairs of eyes swung his way he paused but spoke anyway, all the while Harry hoping he would stow that snarky tongue and be civil. "I know this is a bit of a shock, and this is certainly not we had envisaged this happening, however, now you've seen us there's nothing to say other than; Yes we have put the past firmly behind us and are currently in a relationship"

Ron made to open his mouth but Draco cut him off before he could speak with his eyes narrowed "And no Weasley, we do not care for your opinions" The more familiar Malfoy Drawl present in his tone. Harry smacked his arm as Ron spluttered. "But How….Harry why? Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione was looking from Harry to Ron to Draco so quick she looked almost demented. "I'm sorry" Harry addressed his feet finding himself unable to face his friend's gaze "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. We weren't serious at the beginning but then things just got carried away. It never seemed the right time..." Harry trailed off his voice miserable.

Hermione walked up to Harry and put her arm about him. "Well I can't say I don't find it strange, but he makes you happy then I can't disapprove" Hermione smiled up at Draco who looked slightly wary "Thanks Hermione" Harry mumbled into her neck returning the hug.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Ron's harsh voice cut through the moment. "He's a death eater, he's insulted every one of us and our families, and you think it's ok?" Harry cringed at the harsh words and turned towards Draco worried of his reaction, but to his surprise the blond looked completely calm. "Ron, you have every right to be angry. What I have done and said in the past was inexcusable and I won't try and justify my actions, other than I was a stupid young boy; more concerned with power and greed than true friendship and love" Draco continued ignoring the gasp from Hermione "However, everyone is entitled to a second chance and I will do my best to make amends for the wrongs of the past".

Ron looked too stunned for words and turned to Hermione who simply said "Harry you're our best friends and we'll support no matter your choice" She said smiling Harry turned to gaze to Ron who shrugged "Sure mate, but don't come crying to me when he makes you miserable" and with that he turned and left leaving a slightly awkward silence in his wake.

"Ah well never mind, he'll come round. So you two are keeping this secret then?" Hermione asked turning to face the two boys. Once again Draco took it upon himself to answer "Well yes, we both agreed to would be mutually beneficial to keep things between us from others' knowledge. Even in this peace time, I am somewhat regarded as an unsavoury character, a most unsuitable match for the hero of the wizarding world" a self-deprecating smile played on Draco's lips.

Hermione looked at them thoughtfully "That's nonsense, despite Ron's reaction, and he'll come round don't worry, everyone knows you're reformed Draco, and being seen with Harry wouldn't mar you both but probably be beneficial for you. Everyone could see the reformed you" Draco simply stared at her as though she had grown an extra head. "Well no need to decide anything now, I best go after Ron, see you later Harry and Mal- Err Draco"

Harry turned smiling to the blond haired boy before him, "I think Hermione has a point you know think how wonderful it would be not to hide anymore". Looking into Harry's eyes he felt that just perhaps it could all work out. And with Harry at his side he'd be strong enough to face whatever backlash he may receive as a result. "Ok we'll give it a go but I reserve the right to say I told you so, when we're both ousted" Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning in to kiss the blondes lips, before taking his hand and leading them both out of the empty classroom and into the crowded castle.


End file.
